Bienvenidos al Teatro del Esperpento
by ulquihime49
Summary: Ella lo sabía , sabía que todo era un experimento , que ella y su situación formaban parte de toda esa pantomima. Sabía que lo que le conducía a ello era su necesidad de saciar su curiosidad. Todo era un juego , un macabro, sádico, experimental y suicida teatro que se habían montado siendo ellos dos los únicos protagonistas de la función(Ulquihime) Rated M por temas adultos.
**_Bienvenidos al Teatro del Esperpento_**

Sí , últimamente estar de esa forma era un ritual .Ella miraba la luna y él la miraba a ella .

A la Mujer que tenía los ojos perdidos en la inmensidad de la celda mientras él los tenía fijos en su figura ;en cómo su menudo cuerpo se mantenía con vida intentando luchar por sus convicciones hasta el punto de la inanición.

Ella lo sabía , sabía que todo era un experimento , que ella y su situación formaban parte de toda esa pantomima. Sabía que lo que le conducía a ello era la necesidad de saciar su curiosidad.

Todo era un juego , un macabro, sádico, experimental y suicida teatro que se habían montado siendo ellos dos los únicos protagonistas de la función.

Él se cernía sobre ella como si él fuera el león y ella la gacela . Pero ella no huía , le esperaba sumisa ¿Porqué? Nadie lo sabe , puede que ni ella misma lo sepa.

Tal vez fuera porque no tenía fuerzas para resistirse , tal vez fuera porque le gustaba ese teatro , o tal vez porque ese ritual la hacía sentirse más viva , o al menos un poco menos muerta de lo habitual.

 **-Mujer** –Él se acerca , y la ve bañada por la luz de la luna .Piensa en volver a llamarla , pero no lo hace , sabe que le ha oído y que su respuesta será la misma la llame las veces que la llame _;inexistente_

Ella sólo quería alcanzar la libertad , abrir los barrotes que la mantenían presa en esa jaula de cemento, y él quería conocer su corazón , aquél que la hacía dudar ,mantenerse fiel a sus creencias , ser débil en igual medida en que se hacía fuerte …Quería conocer aquel singular órgano al que otorgaban tantas funciones y por el cual dejaban de ser funcionales.

La observaba , ella estaba de rodillas con la cabeza en alto y su cabello desperdigado por el suelo , asemejándose a una enredadera ensangrentada.

Se acercó a ella como el depredador que era ,y se quedó justo detrás suyo .Pero no esperaba unas palabras , ni un cambio de postura , no , ni siquiera esperaba una mirada .Símplemente esperaba poder seguir observándola desde esa altura siendo él el amo y señor de la situación .Y siendo ella la sumisa y servicial prisionera esclava de sus deseos.

Miró lo que su esclava miraba; los barrotes del ventanuco que la recordaba lo que era la libertad , tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y la hizo mirarle a los ojos , cogiéndola de la barbilla y llevándose consigo unas cuantas hebras de su pelo rojizo ¿Para qué? Para poder comprobar cómo sus ojos antes vivarachos se habían convertido en unos sin luz , sometidos ,igual que ese mundo, a la eterna luna que regía Hueco .

La soltó con desgana y ella volvió a mirar hacia el ventanuco.

Eso le molestaba. Estado él presente ella no debería de tener lugar para otra cosa en su mente.

Se situó frente a ella ,privándola de las vistas y haciendo que se fijara en él . Vio cómo le miraba y cómo su propia sombra se cernía sobre ella.

Sus grisáceos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa pero le mantuvo la mirada esperando su siguiente movimiento…

- **Levántate** -Y ella lo hizo .Después de todo, a su condición de prisionera parecía habérsele añadido la de ser sumisa

Se levantó cabizbaja haciendo que su cabello dejara libre su espalda y enmarcara su cara.

Y él se acercó a ella , sacando una de sus manos de los bolsillos y cogiéndola del pelo , se agachó hasta sentir cómo ella se crispaba y olió su cabello . Esa fragancia que desprendía envenenaba sus pensamientos.

Apartó su pelo haciendo que se despegara de su hombro pudiendo así probar la cremosa piel de su compañera de teatro.

Ella cerró los ojos **"Kurosaki-kun"** .Sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados por los ojos marrones de su amante imaginario .Ella no lo veía a él , veía a su amor platónico ; a aquel que la desvelaba por las noches , aquel que se veía sustituido por su compañero ojiverde…Sólo esperaba, sólo esperaba revivir sus fantasías con aquel que ahora actuando de figurante las complacía.

Él sólo podía fijarse en ella como la respuesta al corazón , no era una mujer ,era la herramienta capaz de saciar su sed de respuestas . Sí , eso era ella, ella era la respuesta.

Mordió su cuello y ella gimió, lo besó y ella se agarró a su espalda.

Lo disfrutaba , disfrutaba de tenerla a su merced , de poder probar su piel de todas las formas que quisiera, disfrutaba…Embriagándose de ella

Sus ojos conectaron , los de él eléctricos y los de ellas perdidos, con vida , pero perdidos en alguna parte de sus recuerdos.Él ya lo sabía, ésta era la forma que ambos tenían de deshacerse de sus frustraciones, de evadirse a un mundo donde el todo y la nada coexistían.

Aún así algo se contrajo en su interior , le molestaba …No , no le molestaba , le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia que cuando la miraba a los ojos viera a ese Shinigami .Quería que lo viera a él , quería hacerla sentir culpable con cada caricia que la regalara. Quería que gritara su nombre cada vez que la tocara…

Su mano surcó una ruta desde su hombro hasta su omoplato y haciendo que su pelo se colocara hacia un lado la quitó la capa del uniforme mientras mordía el cartílago de su suoreja . Ella suspiró y él se regocijó en su pequeña victoria , volviendo a alternar mordiscos y besos húmedos en la pobre oreja de la chica

Sin dejar de hacerlo desplazó su mano hasta el botón que mantenía las hombreras , las mangas y las parte de encima del pecho sujeta al vestido .Y lo hizo como siempre lo hacía , con soltura , con maestría , con elegancia y sigilo . Porque así era él elegante , silencioso y salvaje.

El vestido dejó media espalda abierta y él la acorraló contra la pared acariciando con sus pálidos y fríos dedos la superficie de su espalda .Sus dedos de posaban sobre su carne masajeándola mientras ella se estremecía e intentaba darse la vuelta .Pero él se lo impidió cogiéndola por las manos y manteniéndolas unidas con una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Ella respiraba de forma entrecortada y eso le gustaba , él tenía el control de la situación y decidía , dónde , cómo y cuándo se hacían las cosas, y aún no era la hora de darla la vuelta.

Besó la piel de su espalda mientras con su mano libre acariciaba su omoplato derecho , sintió cómo ella se quejaba en susurros diciéndole que siguiera cuando él paró .Una mueca fantasma parecida una sonrisa surcó el rostro de su captor.

Mordió su hombro haciendo que ella gritara mientras finos hilos de sangre recorrían su espalda.Él lamió y besó con vehemencia la espalda e hizo que ella se relajara pidiendo más. Ese era el momento para darla la vuelta.

Cogiéndola de las manos la dio la vuelta , haciendo que su pelo rasgara el aire que los separaba . Y la vio con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos así que se acercó a su boca .

Se acercó hasta poder sentir cómo sus alientos se entrelazaban .La soltó las manos, y pasó sus dedos por la silueta de ella , esculpiéndola cómo si fuera una estatua ,y memorizándola cómo si de una pintura se tratara:

Primero los muslos , después las caderas , la cintura y finalmente su busto. No sabía que tipo de sensación corporal era aquella que le causaba quererla seguir tocando más aún cuando veía cómo ella mordía sus labios intentando no dejar salir ningún sintió poderoso y una vez más dejó que sus bocas compartieran el mismo aire

- **Espera** …-Ella le apartó viendo que se acercaba demasiado a sus labios y él por una vez accedió .Se vengaría haciendo que ella se lo pidiera, la haría rogar atención y luego la dejaría tirada .Como hacían los niños con los juguetes ; primero los usaban y cuando se aburrían de ellos los tiraban

Bajó su cabeza hasta el hueco que había entre su cuello y su hombro y aspiró ese aroma tan característico y embriagante que despedía cada poro de su cuerpo…No sabía que era , pero algo en ella le hacía perder la cabeza.

Su cabeza viajó de su hombro a su clavícula , aspiró su aroma y la besó para luego morderla y hacerla gemir .Lamió el sitio donde la había mordido , saboreando su esencia de vida y volvió a besarla .

Se miraron a los ojos y ella pudo ver algo diferente en su mirada , estaba decidido , la haría rogar por más…

Comenzó repartiendo besos por su mandíbula , para terminar bajando hasta su cuello . Sintió cómo se estremecía bajo él

Ella se sentía culpable , quería que parara .Quería que parara porque algo iba mal , porque las anteriores veces veía a Kuorsaki y sus ojos marrones, y ahora veía los ojos verdes de Ulquiorra , ni los ojos verdes de la Cuarta Espada , ni los ojos verdes de su carcelero , simplemente le veía a él , a Ulquiorra.

Mientras tanto él repartía besos por su pecho , haciendo que ella se arqueara buscando sus caricias .

- **Ulquiorra…-** Y entonces lo supo , la iba a besar …

Levantó su rostro y vio complacido una imagen que lo perseguiría en sus sueños ; ella estaba a su merced , con la respiración entrecortada y el pelo desordenado cayendo en cascada ,con los ojos perdidos en la nada , las mejillas sonrosadas y esos carnosos labios gimiendo con cada caricia.

Pasó una de sus manos por su cadera haciendo el contacto más íntimo ,y la otra la pasó por su pelo.

- **No…-** Definitivamente algo iba mal , él no la besaba nunca ;él la mordía y la arañaba ,sí .Pero nunca la besaba ,nunca la acariciaba , nunca era tan dulce...Intentó apartarlo con su brazo apoyado en el pecho de él , pero sabía que nada tendría resultado cuando él quería algo.Y ahora la quería a ella , ni a su corazón ni sus respuestas , sino a ella en su conjunto. Con su corazón , sus repuestas , su mente y su cuerpo derritiéndose por él.

Estaban perdiendo el control , ambos lo sabían .Sabían que nada de eso había sido planeado , lo sabían igual que sabían cuanto lo estaban deseando..

Y la besó, la besó como si el dragón besara a la princesa , como si el volcán besara al mar o la luna y el sol se fundieran en uno .La besó con necesidad , con fiereza, sin dudas y con ternura.

Y ella…Ella estaba hecha un lío esperando que alguna parte de su cuerpo se revelara al contacto , pero lo único que encontró fue la respuesta de sus labios ante la fiereza de los de Ulquiorra …y se dejó llevar

Orihime se dejó llevar , olvidando a Kurosaki y haciendo un espacio en su maltrecho corazón para Ulquiorra .

Porqué sí , eran compañeros en el teatro del esperpento , pero de eso se trataba ¿No? De deformar la realidad , exgerarla y vivirla cómo si no fuera haber otra oportunidad de sentirla.

Y eso hacían ellos , deformar sus realidades , exagerarlas y disminuirlas a su antojo creando realidades alternas y únicas donde sólo había espacio para ellos dos.

 _ **... Ooo ... ooo ... ooo ...**_

 _ **Oliwis!**_

 _ **Este es un pequeño One-shot que no sé cómo ni cuando , decidió aparecer en mi cabecita loca y bueeno...Este es el resultado :)**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado y disfruteis tanto su lectura como yo su escritura.**_

 _ **Para cualquier duda ya sabeis que me podeis enviar cualquier mensaje privado y os lo contestaré encantada**_

 _ **Y sin más me despido recordando que si os ha gustado éste one-shot tengo muchos más en mi perfil y que le podeis dar a favoritos o seguir y comentar .**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y**_

 _ **Matta nee ...**_


End file.
